Jax Novoa/Gallery
332x363-Jax-Novoa.jpg|Jax in Season 2 JaxBetterPic.jpg|Jax in Season 3 Jax4jpg.jpeg|Jax in Season 4 Emma Jr.jpg Emma Jax Kiss.jpeg|Jax and Evil Emma kissing IMG 3512.jpg Jax Loses His Powers.JPG Interview.JPG Jax.jpg Jax Telekenis.JPG|Jax levitating a pen Rahart as Jax!.jpg Jax on EWW!.jpg Jax from EWW!!!!.jpg Emax.jpg Emma Jax and Des.jpg Eww-iridium-high-resolutions-flipbook-image-03-jax.jpg 310x175-Jax-Novoa.jpg Jax with Emma.jpg Jax Boot Camp2.JPG Jax Boot Camp.JPG Jax2.JPG Jax and Emma kissed o EWW.jpg Emma And Jax2.JPG Evil Emma And Jax3.JPG Evil Emma And Jax.PNG Jax thinks Emma asked her out.jpg Jax and Emma..jpg Emma And Jax7.jpg Jax Underwater.jpg Jax Council.jpg Emma And Jax6.jpg Emma And Jax5.jpg Jax Boot Camp3.jpg Jax Boot Camp2.JPG SpiderJax.png|Jax as a spider Jax3.JPG Jax Casting Spell3.JPG Collage 2015-01-21 20 52 37.jpg Jaxspider.jpg Andi7.JPG|Andi holding Jax as a ferret Jax 101.jpg|First Day Emma And Jax Casting Spell2.JPG Andi Turns Invisible.JPG Kanay vs. Kanay1.jpg Jax Novoa.jpg Jax Novoa1.jpg Jax Novoa2.jpg Jax Novoa3.jpg Jax Novoa4.jpg Andi Guardian.JPG Emma And Jax12.JPG Emma And Jax11.JPG Emma And Jax10.JPG Emma And Jax9.JPG tumblr_nhs22fF4Zx1rcqnnxo1_1280.gif shirtless jax.jpg Screen_shot_2015-05-12_at_4_13_02_PM.png Eww-team-jax-vs-team-daniel-tee-shirts-flipbook-1x1.jpg Every-witch-way-love-triangle-dilemma1.jpg Every-witch-way 243422 top.jpg 10817560 s2.jpg 20ae94.jpg 11208195 835550413194373 74503253 n222.jpg EveryWitchWay19.jpg EveryWitchWay17.jpg Jax-Andi-Every-Witch-Way.jpg Jax running after Emma.jpg Emma and Jax.png 06b435bb2fecfc13fceb5c966527eae6.jpg Jaxspider.jpg It counts as Jemma when Jax has his arm around her.jpg Fav Jemma Pic.jpg Jemma hugging after Emma's turns Jax back into a human.jpg Jax is looking at Emma like he obviously wants to be next to her and be her boyfriend again so it is Jemma.jpg Jemma 8.jpg Cp5o.jpg Hqpdw.jpg Every witch way nick.jpg Jax helping Emma pick up her tray.jpg Jax keeps on looking at Emma when they first meet.jpg Jax is with Emma and Daniel is with Mia.png Jax Casting Spell2.JPG 3smuyts0m9x1320.jpg Eww-omg-moments-flipbook-image07.jpg Who_did_emma_pick.jpg AboutWizard.jpg Every-witch-way-season-four-teaser.jpg Every-witch-way-season-three-eww-series-3-cast-characters-stars-nickelodeon-usa-website-nick-com 2.png EveryWitchWay19.jpg Image-1435232397.jpg Sx02n.jpg K5h4v.jpg 60e8.jpg Di-3J72YP204.jpg B8JwWcgIcAEVN3u.jpg OMG1.jpg Jemma.gif 2766392d97ae2979e_w218.jpg every-witch-way-401-clip-16x9.jpg every-witch-way-cast-goodbyes-first-look-pics-08.jpg Every-witch-way-cast-goodbyes-first-look-pics-03.jpg Sn5u6.jpg Maxresdefault9765.jpg Jax Driving2.JPG Jax Driving.JPG Emma And Jax16.JPG Emma And Jax14.JPG 3b8e5c6a847085de28ca52a935aa2ac0.jpg EveryWitchWay11.jpg NyBAM.jpg rahart-adams-1423151102.jpg Z2YZfNqb.jpg TNTT315-GIF-3.gif Emma, Andi And Jax.JPG Emma And Jax17.JPG Emma And Jax13.PNG JemmaS4.jpeg Jemma in kangroo Jax.jpg 199d66.jpg Everglades.jpg Every-witch-way-S02E20-pic2-t.jpg NewWitchOrder.png Image-5379_53CF2B70.jpg JandiLaugh.gif 0bDDKjPT7DI_maxresdefault.jpg 0gwq3koyoxzn.jpg Eww-top-10-spells-flipbook-4x3-image-10.jpg Emma_And_Jax19.JPG Image-0195_53C18848foolmoon.jpg Image-FEDB_53C4D8FA206.jpg Tumblr_nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo1_500.gif Maxresdefaulteww216.jpg Screenshot_1317.png Maxresdefault402.jpg Jemma, Miego, and Phandi looking fierce.jpg Emma And Jax15.JPG Every Witch Way - Season 2, Episode 15 Emma Wants a Cracker.jpg Who did emma pick.jpg Jax helping Emma clean.jpg Jax and Emma sitting together.jpg Jemma holding hands in the beach.jpg Jax turns Emma back to Human.jpg Jemma burning a marshmellow.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjI0Mjo4MTgyL2kvMTkvMDEzNDMvOXh4YnJ2Ym1wNGZn.jpg 28c8be.jpg Jax402.jpg CcrVo3YMFMw.maxresdefault.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIwMjo4MTgyL2kvMDcvMDEzNDAvemF0cHBoZWlzY21m.jpg 11378643 503173359832568 1610898808 n.jpg JaxAndiHigh5.gif Every-witch-way-406-clip-4x3.gif 7jvy6qha4fp3.jpg 368287-2.jpg Eww-306-full-episode-16x9.jpg FJSHU.jpg JQcdY.jpg 27228883af43da209 w.jpg 274022206c2667379 w304.jpg EWY 306.jpg Maxresdefaultt302.jpg Eww-309-full-episode-16x9.jpg 368270-1abe88.jpg Everywitchways4.jpeg Jax stopping the council from stealing Emma's powers.jpg Jax has an arm round Emma.jpg Eww-407-4x3.jpg Emma And Jax18.JPG JandiWatchingDanie.jpg Jaxindad'soffice.jpg D55sZDbM9DJX23GPW1JrGIZos3N-m5mv1zT9RP8rGU6tlMnXdT404jemma.png Screen Shot 2015-07-16 at 9.38.45 PM.png Emma And Desdemona 2.JPG Every-witch-way-live-vote-poll-emma-jax-daniel.jpg Jax&Jessie.png 19f8b2.jpg 1ff1c2.jpg QMgXwP468B8UyWX6iYzewwjemma404.png Sharks.jpg Jax&Jessie2.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIyNjo4MTgyL2kvMTUvMDEyODQvMDRzZ21zZXphZTdi.jpg 93nj74yijzzv.jpg Emma and Jax reconcile.png Jax & Emma vs Maddie & Ursula.png 22e365.jpg Every Witch Way S04E10.jpg Every-witch-way-episode-994-thumb-1x1.jpg Jax-spell-signature-gif-o.gif Jemma404.png Jax404.png Jaddie401.jpg Jandistaring.jpg Jemmakissonthecheek.jpg 2bf71c.jpg 25f7a0.jpg SquareOne.jpg 371105-1.jpg 370968-1.jpg 370711-13c4c0.jpg 2792c5.jpg 370705-2.jpg 2218ce.jpg 16a327.jpg NNbW3rCQbjw maxresdefault.jpg 1034e3.jpg Tumblr memorywipe 500.gif Tumblr nn9jkmw4.gif Gexycgmm4k4v.jpg 251b9c.jpg Screenshot 5.png Maxresdefault-4.jpg JEX1yU.gif JaxN405.jpg Jax404.jpg Gigis-photos-204.jpg Every-witch-way-412-full-episode-4x3.jpg Mxqn8gx3n407.jpg Q1ebc4s4xcki407.jpg JaxorDaniel.jpg ImagesCA8H5P406.jpg Cmnjeozspquo407.jpg Emmaleaving.png Jaxs4new.jpeg Jemmas4.jpg Emma and Jax final.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Every Witch Way Category:Character Galleries